


Blood feud

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Devil and the Hood - followup [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Sequel to "Venomous Inheritance". Tied to Aragorn II Elessar's "The Devil and the Hood" series. As an old friend of Caitlin goes off the deep end, another friend of Barry's is haunted by an enemy from the past, making Barry wonder how far he will have to go to save him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Devil and the Hood - followup [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495808
Kudos: 4





	1. Bloodwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin visits an old friend, while Harry is haunted by a mysterious entity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story a sequel to Venomous Inheritance and Shadows of the past, included in Aragorn II Elessar's "The Devil and the Hood" series and will be using elements of The Flash Season 6 and is actually going to be a prelude to the later bigger story I have planned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

"This is nice, Dad, we should do this way more often." Iris said as they were having a garden lunch.

"Yeah." Eddie said as they were frying the steaks.

"Congratulations on 'The Citizen', Iris." Felicity said.

"Guys, let's eat!" Joe called out as Barry, Henry, Caitlin, Ronnie, Cecile, Cisco, Lisa and Gwen went out and sat down at the table and ate.

"How is the MAC coming?" Cecile asked.

"Wait, you didn't tell me you were cooking mac and cheese." Eddie said, confused before they all laughed.

"No, the Mental Augmentation Chamber. Basically, it allows a speedster to tap into the Speed Force to boost their cognitive abilities." Caitlin explained.

Gwen cleared her throat. "Let me get this straight. Barry would see every possible outcome to a scenario at the same time?"

Barry nodded. "We'll be able to catch all the bad guys faster. Speaking of which, we could use it for a test run."

Cisco shook his head, while drinking his beer. "Absolutely not. We're still working out diagnostics."

"We could put in a few hours tonight. Get a head-start." Barry said.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down." Felicity held Barry's arm. "You've been busy locking up metas in the past few months, I think we could all use a breather."

"No argument here." Ronnie said.

"Barry, sometimes a little rest is good." Stein said.

"Besides, we need to tweak the mainframe and for that we need—" Gwen stopped, when Barry sped off and returned with a tablet in Gwen's hand as everyone laughed. "…my tablet." She said awkwardly. "OK, does Barry do that—"

"Every time." Felicity said.

"Thanks. If I ever lose my keys to my place, I know who to call." Gwen said jokingly.

Caitlin then wiped her mouth. "Guys, I'm sorry but I actually need to leave right now. A friend of mine from med school needs my support." She got up. "Thanks for the having me, it was delicious."

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Ramsey Rosso." Caitlin said.

Henry blinked. "Any relation to Rachel Rosso? The supervising resident of Central City Hospital?"

"Her son, actually. She died few weeks ago." Ronnie explained.

"I read some of her articles, you mind if I come with you?" Gwen offered.

"Sure." Caitlin said.

* * *

**_Central City Cemetery_ **

An Indian man in suit was making a speech at a grave as Caitlin, Ronnie, Henry and Gwen were among the attendees.

"My name is Ramsey Rosso, and my mother, Dr. Rachel Rosso, was everything to me. When I was seven, I skidded out pretty badly on a bike she bought me for my birthday. Imagine a scared kid with two scraped knees and a bloody nose. When Mum found me, she picked me right up, she brushed me off, and told me to get back on my bike and ride. I tried, but I couldn't.

It was almost like I was paralyzed, it hurt so bad. That's when she told me that I would heal. That I must never let a little pain stop me from getting to where I needed to go in life, and she was right. I did heal. Enough to grow up and follow in her footsteps. And even though a beautiful life was cut short when she lost her battle to heal herself... She is still helping me to get to where I need to go today. And for that, I will always be grateful." He took a breath, holding back tears.

After shaking hands with other attendees, Caitlin approached him with Ronnie, Henry and Gwen. "Ramsey, hi. Your mother was an incredible woman." Caitlin said, hugging him.

"We're really sorry this happened to you." Ronnie said.

"It means so much that you came. Mum actually saw something of herself in you. Probably because you're both overachievers." Ramsey smiled at her.

"That's underselling it." Ronnie joked as they chuckled.

"Hi. We don't know each other yet." Gwen offered her hand. "I'm Gwen Stacy. I'm a friend. I used to work in OsCorp until the recent mess with Mr. Osborn."

"Henry Allen." Henry introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you." Ramsey nodded. "Good people with good intentions. You know the saying about the road to Hell." He cleared his throat. "Caitlin. Do you fancy coming around for a cupper sometime? For a proper catchup. I could really use someone to talk to right now."

"Of course. Anytime. Just give me a call." Caitlin assured.

"You don't have to go through this alone. If you need something, we're here for you." Ronnie assured as they left.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Alright, let's see if this works." Harry said as he, Jesse and Cisco were working on the MAC.

"You think it can contain any meta we face?" Cisco questioned.

"Of course, it can, Ramon." Harry said but then he felt a gust of wind as he turned around to see a red-eyed shadow as his eyes narrowed. The shadow disappeared in a red bolt of lightning as Harry paled.

"Dad? Is everything OK?" Jesse asked.

"It's nothing, Jesse." Harry assured as he quickly got ahold of himself and continued working on the MAC.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Felicity noted as she was helping Cisco.

* * *

_**CC Jitters** _

"You remembered how I liked my lattes." Caitlin smiled.

"With a bit of cinnamon. Just like Mum." Ramsey said. "You know, of all her CC Hospital residents, she really took a special liking to you."

"If not for her letter of recommendation and noticing Caitlin's interest in cutting edge tech, we'd never meet at S.T.A.R. Labs." Ronnie held Caitlin.

Ramsey looked down, sad. "I couldn't save her. Had to watch as her body betrayed her. Do you know how HLH works?" Caitlin nodded. "Then you know the cancer literally boils you from the inside out. Can you imagine what that must have felt like? Watching her suffer?" He sighed. "My last memory of her."

"Don't let it be." Caitlin assured. "What you said at the funeral about how brave she was? Remember that."

"I lied." Ramsey revealed, much to Caitlin's and Ronnie's confusion. "Truth is, she was a coward."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ronnie asked, not understanding.

"As a doctor, she knew her chances of surviving were slim, so she just started ticking things off her bucket list." Ramsey said, looking disappointed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Caitlin asked, both her and Ronnie equally puzzled.

"She should have gone down fighting. Instead, she ran away. I didn't." Ramsey said, all traces of the kind man that had been at the funeral, gone, replacing them with a man full of anger and resentment, much to their shock. He pulled out from his bag a tablet with an imaging of a blood sample. "In HLH, white blood cells attack the body's immune system. A median survival rate after diagnosis was two to six months. Not anymore."

Then the white cells glowed yellow, much to Caitlin's shock.

"What is that?" Ronnie asked.

"Oh, my God, this is a potential cure." Caitlin realized. "But what's the bonding agent strengthening the body's defenses?"

"Dark matter." Ramsey revealed, much to their shock. "I know what the two of you are thinking. I thought the same thing, too, at first but I've been running simulations for months and they've all been showing the same results. My cure will work."

"Or it could turn them into metahumans against their own will." Ronnie pointed out.

"But I can save lives. I just need the dark matter to start human trials." Ramsey pleaded.

"And that's why you wanted to get coffee with us." Caitlin realized.

"S.T.A.R. Labs has the dark matter I need, you have access to it." Ramsey pleaded.

"Ramsey. You're playing with fire here. I'm really sorry this is happening to you. But the answer is 'no'." Ronnie said.

"How many times have you aided the police by protecting the Central City from metahumans?" Ramsey demanded.

"That's different. We were trying to protect innocent people—" Caitlin said calmly.

"What about the rest of us?!" Ramsey exploded as everyone turned to him.

"Ramsey. Calm down, please." Ronnie pleaded.

Caitlin sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm really am. But if this is what you want to do to find a cure, I'm afraid I have to say 'no'."

Ramsey seethed before picking his bag and looking at her in disappointment.

"Ramsey, please, it's not because we—" Ronnie started.

"She didn't have to die. No one with HLH does, because you could help me stop it." Ramsey said angrily before leaving as Caitlin and Ronnie looked at him sadly.

"Now I think I get why Osborn was pissed his son was dying. Any closer to finding a cure for him?" Ronnie asked.

"No." Caitlin said.

* * *

_**Central City** _

Later, in his laboratory, Ramsey looked at his blood sample and seethed angrily at the results. He used a makeshift sample of dark matter he had created and mixed it with a serum he had created before injecting himself with it. Ramsey gasped in pain before glaring at the photo of his mother.

"I will never accept death. Not like you did." Ramsey growled as he later looked at the analyzer as he put a blood sample in it and was satisfied to see that the HLH markers in his blood were disappearing but then, much to his own shock, his hand turned into a red goo as he screamed in pain.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Harry was in his lab before he turned around and much to his surprise, he faced himself. Or another version of Harrison Wells. Harry wasn't sure whether it was a hallucination or his own doppelganger. "Can I help you?"

The other Wells neared Harry and vibrated as his eyes glowed red and Harry paled. "He… is… coming…" The other Wells said with his voice vibrating.

* * *

Harry gasped and woke up, wiping his face at the desk. "Dad?" Jesse asked. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just… haven't slept well, honey, that's all." Harry assured, wondering what was going on. It was a strange nightmare. But Thawne was dead. Or at least that what Harry was telling himself. But as Harry turned his head, his own eyes glow red for a moment as he looked at his reflection in the window, not that he noticed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Allegra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Team Flash meet a juvenile metahuman, who is framed for murder. Harry is plagued by more nightmares, while Ramsey slowly goes off the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

**_CCPD_ **

"Allegra Garcia. 20 years old." Eddie read as across him sat a Hispanic 20-year old girl with long dark hair, cuffed to the table in the interrogation room. "Carjacking. And, a power to manipulate radio waves. Frequent flyer out of Iron Heights and juvie for the past seven years."

"Why am I here?" Allegra demanded.

Eddie opened a file and showed Allegra a photo of a burned man in the remnants of a destroyed car. "Salvator Traversoni. You tried to steal his car, he lost control of it and died in a crash as a result."

"That wasn't me." Allegra protested.

"Witnesses put you in the place. Case open and shut." Eddie said, folding his arms.

"Whatever they saw, it's not what they think it was. I want an attorney." Allegra said.

"We've already talked to your attorney. The best case scenario you can face is fifteen years." District Attorney Cecile Horton, Joe's girlfriend, said as she entered. "Does that sound fair to you?"

"Fine. I'm guilty. Whatever." Allegra shrugged but Cecile narrowed her eyes as her powers sensed something was off. "What the hell are you staring at?"

Cecile considered. "Miss Garcia, actually, I came here to tell you that due to new evidence that has just come to the surface, I am considering a bail."

Allegra looked confused as Eddie dragged Cecile aside. "Cecile, what are you doing?" He whispered. "She pleaded guilty."

"She didn't do it." Cecile explained. "I just know. My powers… I can sense it."

Eddie considered. "If it wasn't her, then who?"

"I don't know but we need to talk with Barry." Cecile said.

Eddie considered before nodding and turning to Allegra. "Miss Garcia, we are going to talk with a judge and request for you to have meta-dampeners. Should we find proof of your innocence, all charges against you are going to be dropped."

"Wait, seriously?" Allegra asked, surprised.

"This is your only chance, Allegra. Don't make me regret this." Eddie said.

Allegra nodded, getting up, looking grateful. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

_**Later, CCPN** _

"Is everything OK, Eddie?" Iris asked as Eddie showed her a file.

"Allegra Garcia. In and out of juvie system her entire life. The night the particle accelerator exploded, Allegra was in a fight and when the dark matter wave hit, she got the powers to control radio waves." Eddie said. "From what I could tell, a year later, Barry caught her and she was sent into a metahuman wing…"

"…in Iron Heights. When she was fifteen?" Iris questioned. At that age, it must have been terrible for Allegra in prison.

Eddie nodded. "I know, the justice system is flawed. Cecile is in talks with the Department of Justice. Cecile's powers are telling her that Allegra is innocent this time."

Iris looked at the file. "The autopsy report says that the victim died in a radio attack. Allegra can manipulate them. And an eyewitness places her at the scene. She had the same tattoo." She then took a closer look at the photo. "That doesn't look like a death after a typical car crash."

"It was like if someone burned him to death prior to the car crash. Allegra controls radio waves and not heat waves." Eddie said.

"She's innocent." Iris realized.

Eddie nodded. "Cecile's powers think so. She has never been wrong before and do you really wanna see a kid suffer for something she didn't do?"

"OK. I'll see if I can get the boss to give Allegra an internship." Iris considered.

"And I'll call Barry, see if he can clear Allegra's name." Eddie said. "In the meantime, let's talk to the witness who saw her there."

* * *

_**Later, Central City** _

"Are you sure the eyewitness is going to recant his story?" Iris wondered as they walked down the corridor of the apartment complex.

"Eyewitness testimony isn't always accurate." Eddie pointed out. "Memory can be affected by many things. You need to put into consideration the environmental factors, emotional stress, order of lineup photos…"

"I see." Iris nodded. "So, if we can jog his memory, while he's at home, relaxed, it might help us get all the facts straight."

"Exactly." Eddie nodded as he was about to knock on the door but then noticed that the lock had been picked as he reached for his gun. "Iris, stay back." He kicked the door open and aimed his gun at the woman, who was at the body of a dead man on the floor. "Put your hands where I can see them! Now!" The woman raised her hands and slowly turned around as Eddie widened his eyes. "Allegra?"

"It wasn't me." Allegra begged, raising her hands.

Eddie nodded calmly. "OK. Allegra. Let's just talk about—" Next thing Eddie knew, Allegra sent some energy wave to his gun, burning it as he dropped it, groaning in pain.

Allegra panted out. "I'm sorry." She ran off as Iris followed her.

"Hey! Stop!" Iris shouted.

As Allegra ran around the corner, Joe shot her in the leg with the Boot as the restraint held her leg down before Joe pulled out his cuffs. "Allegra Garcia, you're under arrest for parole violation."

* * *

_**Later, S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Caitlin bandaged Eddie's hands as he groaned in pain. "Thanks, Caitlin."

"I don't get it, the file said that Allegra controls radio waves." Iris said. "How could she fire a heat blast?"

"It wasn't just heat." Felicity said as she scanned Eddie's hands. "UV radiation."

"Like sunburn?" Iris asked.

"If she hit your hand directly or anywhere else, it probably would've killed you. You're lucky she only burned your gun." Cisco said.

"But if I were you, I'd put a lot of lotion on your hands." Caitlin advised.

"UV rays have shorter wavelengths than radio waves but they're all part of the same electromagnetic spectrum." Gwen said.

"Allegra must be able to control all the different types of wavelength. She could've killed Salvador and our eyewitness." Iris said.

"Maybe it was an accident. She said she was sorry, right?" Barry pointed out.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would she plead guilty, if she didn't mean for Salvador to die? And she didn't mean to kill the other guy either." Ronnie questioned.

"Assuming she did kill him." Barry added.

* * *

"So, we put together an algorithm that helps track down radiation waves." Jesse said, showing the simulation to Barry.

"If Allegra uses her powers again, we'll know." Harry said. But then he looked up to see another Wells again, holding some drumsticks in his hands. H.R. Wells. But he died…

"Harry."

"What?" Harry turned to Barry, a little pale.

"You OK? You look like you just saw a ghost." Jesse said.

"It's nothing. It's nothing." Harry assured as he typed away. "Recalibrate the radiations to find radio waves, right?"

Barry and Jesse looked at him in concern but shrugged it off.

* * *

_**CCPD** _

"Why did you plead guilty earlier today, when you're claiming innocence now?" Patty asked.

"A girl can change her mind." Allegra shrugged, restrained with power dampening cuffs.

"What were you doing at the witness's apartment?" Joe asked.

"I just needed to hash it out with him, prove it wasn't me he saw." Allegra said.

"Detective's work." Patty noted, folding her arms. "You may want to change your line of work in that case."

"I'm trying to be a reporter, OK? Figured this was as good a time as any to get some experience. Get the story and my freedom. But what's the use? You'll always see me as a criminal anyway." Allegra said.

Joe and Patty looked at each other. She started to remind them of Barry.

"You know what I see? I see the scared little kid I used to pick up from liquor store, when she was fifteen. The same girl that I would check on in juvie and who would always tell me to leave. This morning, I get a ping you had escaped from your meta-cuffs and we find you in the location of a dead State's witness." Joe said, tapping on the desk. "If you're a reporter, how does this story play out?"

"I didn't kill him or the driver. I was trying to find out who did it. I swear." Allegra begged.

Suddenly, Cecile burst in, leaning onto the desk and looking at Allegra with pleading eyes. "I took a chance on you, Allegra. So you tell me right now, who really did it? Tell me who killed these people."

Allegra snorted. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I want my lawyer."

"Allegra, please—"

"OK, can you give us a minute?" Patty intervened as they went out.

"All the evidence says she's guilty but…" Cecile took a breath. "…my powers are telling me that she's innocent. But not just that, she knows who the real killer is but she's too scared to tell us. I just need her to trust me."

"All you need to do right now is slow down." Joe said.

"What I need to do is find evidence to exonerate her before the trial and I am running out of time." Cecile said.

"That's because you're doing a public defender's work. Not the D.A.'s." Patty reminded. "You already let Allegra out for an inexplicable reason. And now we have another murder."

Cecile sighed before turning to her boyfriend. "Come on, Joe, you know this kid. You know her rap sheet, it's petty crimes, robberies. It's not double homicide, that doesn't even add up."

Joe sighed. "Look, I want to trust your powers, I really do and I want to believe Allegra's innocence. But I haven't known that girl in years. Besides, feelings are not going to help us prove her innocence. Facts will and right now, they're all against her."

"Joe, she's too scared to tell you the truth. You need to stop treating her like a cop and treat her like how you treated Barry, when you brought him in." Cecile said. "You can't blame her for being guarded, when you're unable to accept that the facts are not always correct."

* * *

Joe returned to the interrogation room as Allegra rolled her eyes. "I want my attorney."

"He's on his way here." Joe took a breath as he sat down. "Look, Allegra, I know that things can't have been easy for you. But I'm trying to help you. And I want to believe that you're innocent but I can't do that if you're not honest with me. I know what it's like, when everything speaks against you, even though you know that the facts are not true."

He placed his badge on the desk. "I'm not a cop right now. Right now, I'm just the good old man, who used to bring you back to juvie, when you were too scared to return. Let me help you. What's going on? You can trust me, I promise."

Allegra took a breath and leaned to the desk. "Do you know what I see, when I take off these cuffs? I see radio waves, microwaves, gamma waves… I can't stop seeing them. How can you possibly understand what I'm going through?"

"I'm trying to understand but I can't do that if you won't let me in." Joe pleaded calmly.

"So that you can find solid grounds on which you can put me behind bars?" Allegra glared.

"Allegra, it's not like that—" Joe started.

"Then why are you even bothering, West?" Allegra snapped.

Joe sighed. "Because you're not the first scared metahuman kid I've had to deal with that was trying to prove her innocence. I could help her. I did help her. And I can help you too. But I can't do that if you won't let me. Just talk to me."

Allegra sighed. "I told my arresting officer. He thought I was crazy. I _feel_ crazy." She said the word with disgust.

"Try me." Joe said.

Allegra took a breath, looking down. "Back at juvie, the night that the particle accelerator exploded, I wasn't alone. My cousin was there at the same time. Esperanza. Talk about bad influences." She snorted. "I wanted out of her gang, so she jumped at me. Next thing I knew, there was this… wave of energy and I got knocked down. Esperanza died in the explosion. At least I thought she did."

"You believe she's still alive?" Joe asked.

Allegra pulled her hair to show a tattoo on her neck. "Esperanza made me get the same tattoo as her."

"The witness ID'd you off that tattoo. So, if it wasn't you…" Joe trailed off.

Allegra shook her head in denial. "No. Esperanza is dead. That's impossible. Right?"

"Don't go anywhere." Joe said as he got up and left the interrogation room and approached Patty.

"Hey, I'm looking at the juvie records we have on Allegra." Patty said.

"Is there a file on a girl named 'Esperanza Garcia'?" Joe asked.

"Just give me a minute." Patty said as she opened the file. "Garcia. Here. Huh."

"What?" Joe asked.

"Inmate was discovered in a vegetative state. She has been taken out of our custody into the hands of a private organization…" Eddie read.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Doesn't say. But here's the photo of the owner." Patty pulled out a photo of a blonde woman with her hair in braids and black lips that they recognized.

"Amunet Black." Eddie realized as the pieces fell together.

"Esperanza is alive." Joe realized.

Next thing they knew, a dark-haired woman with a red mask over her mouth in black suit entered as the lights flickered, while she blasted down some officers.

"Bring me Allegra Garcia or burn!" Esperanza shouted.

The officers and Singh opened fire but Esperanza rolled away and took cover.

Joe tapped his watch to ping an alert to Barry before turning to Eddie and Patty. "Get Allegra out of here. Now."

Esperanza shot down some of the officers, while Joe and Singh took cover.

Eddie and Patty were accompanying Allegra to the elevator but stopped, when Esperanza fired an energy blast, destroying the switch on the elevator. Allegra looked up at Esperanza pleadingly, speaking in Spanish. " _Esperanza. This isn't you._ "

" _You're right. Esperanza died years ago._ " Esperanza replied as she jumped down from the stairs. "I am only Ultraviolet now."

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Joe stepped up, aiming his gun.

"Then you'll die too!" Ultraviolet fired an energy blast but the Flash sped in to help them avoid the blast. The Flash engaged Ultraviolet but he was barely able to dodge her energy blasts. Light had even higher speed than lightning, putting the Flash in a disadvantage as one of the blasts knocked him down. "Get up, hero. I want you to die on your feet."

"Barry, ultraviolet light is even faster than lightning. You need to find a way to catch her off-guard." Felicity said.

"I think I know exactly how to do that." Barry then remembered how he beat Doctor Light. "Catch me if you can." He sped around, creating speed mirages as Ultraviolet blasted through the illusions but the next thing she knew, Barry knocked her out from behind.

* * *

_**Later, CCPN** _

"Thank you for looking out for her." Barry said, while Allegra was helping at Iris's desk.

"Well, I've always wanted an intern." Iris said. "Dad says she's a good kid. I think I can give her a chance. Besides, this may improve my mentoring skills."

"Keep an eye on her, will you?" Eddie held Iris's shoulder.

"I'll try." Iris nodded.

"Thanks." Barry said as he sighed. "Amunet Black."

"She's out of Central City. Are you going after her?" Iris asked.

"One day I'm gonna take her down for good." Barry vowed.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

A black shadow with red eyes was flying through S.T.A.R. Labs before he entered Harry's room. Harry was in his bed, sleeping but then he started to vibrate as his eyes glowed red and gasped before Jesse rushed in and Harry came to, panting out, his eyes turning normal before Jesse could notice.

"Dad. I heard screaming. What's going on?" Jesse asked.

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

_**Central City** _

Ramsey turned on his recorder as he was examining a corpse on the slab in his lab. "Beginning biopsy examination on Patient 1-A. Mitch Romero. Male. 40s." He picked a scalpel and cut into Romero's neck, where was a bloody spot with veins branching. "It's my hope that this procedure will help to illuminate the effects of my cure, when exposed to another subject. The body presents no obvious signs of hemorrhaging. But the victim's blood is coagulated with an unidentifiable biological substance. I will run an analysis on the substance." He picked a swab and wiped a sample before putting it under the microscope. "Substance could've been absorbed into the victim's veins prior to death."

Ramsey then heard an inhuman roar as he turned around to face Romero, who had bloody red eyes and veins showing on his body, like from a zombie horror movie and Ramsey screamed before Romero lunged at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things that I found stupid in 6x02.
> 
> First, Joe didn't believe Cecile's powers about Allegra's innocence which felt OOC on Joe's part, even more, considering he had known the kid since juvie and should know that murder does not add up to her rap sheet, so I fixed it here.
> 
> Second, what was also stupid was how Barry beat Ultraviolet at the end, I mean, he had speed healing, yeah but rushing towards the blast, withstanding it to knock her out, was cliché and suicidal. If not for Barry's powers, he'd be in bandages at best, dead at worst. Plus, remember how Barry beat Dr. Light? Ultraviolet had similar powers too. Speed mirages make more sense.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Walking dead - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry chases a mysterious metahuman controlling blood and making zombies, while Harry goes off the deep end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

Barry, Eddie, Patty and Caitlin were entering the crime scene in an armory.

"If anyone asks, you're our metahuman consultant, OK?" Barry said.

"A security guard from a building nearby heard the gunshots. Said it sounded like a war zone." Eddie explained.

"They were ripped into body parts and we haven't found them all yet, so it's hard to tell who or what exactly did all this." Patty said, gesturing to the dismembered corpse on the ground.

"Is that blood?" Barry asked as he saw the drops on the ground.

"That's what we thought at first but it's not. It looks like blood but we couldn't identify what that was." Joe said as Barry looked closer at the weapons.

"I know these guns. They're charged with dark matter. They're all empty." Barry said.

"Who would kill for dark matter?" Eddie wondered, puzzled.

Caitlin paled. "Oh, no. I'm having a really bad idea."

* * *

**_Central City_ **

"Ramsey Rosso?" Ramsey was clutching his head with an icepack as he turned around to face Barry and Caitlin.

"Cait? What's going on?" Ramsey asked.

Barry showed his badge. "Barry Allen, CSI, CCPD, we're investigating a series of meta-related murders and Caitlin is our metahuman consultant."

Caitlin looked around at the mess, with glass shards on the floor and vials tossed over. "Ramsey, what happened here?"

"Um…" Ramsey paused. "Somebody broke in, while I was working late."

Barry then saw the red goo on one of the tables. "This same substance was at our crime scene. I think the meta that attacked you is the person we're looking for."

"Someone broke into a stash house and stole dark matter." Caitlin pointed out, narrowing her eyes, her eyes briefly flashing into Killer Frost.

Ramsey took a breath. "I did have a small amount of dark matter here."

"Where did you get it?" Caitlin asked.

"From an old colleague, Ted Kord." Ramsey turned to her bitterly. "He was actually _willing_ to help me with my research."

"Someone's out there hunting for dark matter and he's willing to kill to get it, so whatever it is you're working on—" Barry said.

"Look, Mr. Allen, my HLH research is very important. I lost my mother to this disease. Now you mentioned you found a similar substance both here and at your crime scene?" Ramsey said.

"And honestly, it's unlike anything I've seen before." Barry said, shaking his head.

"Well, I am a blood specialist. Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Ramsey offered.

"Ramsey, can you give us a minute?" Caitlin asked as she dragged Barry aside.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I'm not sure if we should take him up on his offer." Caitlin said.

"Cait, he may be able to help us to track down whoever's behind this. Besides, he's your friend." Barry said.

"Look, blood and dark matter… I just… I have a bad feeling about this." Caitlin took a breath. "And Ramsey, frankly, I haven't talked to him for a while. I don't know if I can just take him for his word alone."

"Caitlin, I get it but we need his help. This way, at least we can keep an eye on him. Besides, if he's innocent, we should be open to whatever help we can get in any way." Barry said as Caitlin considered before nodding before turning to Ramsey. "Would you help us, Dr. Rosso?"

Ramsey smiled. "Please, call me Ramsey."

* * *

_**CCPN** _

"So, boss, I think your intern has a new lead for you, boss." Allegra said, showing Iris some photos. "Get this. Harrison Wells is alive. A couple of years ago, he broke into Mercury Labs. A few months ago, he was seen in the mess, when that armored speedster showed up."

Iris paled. She underestimated Allegra. "Look, Allegra, this is an interesting lead but—"

"But what?" Allegra asked, not understanding.

"Listen, Wells was involved in the disappearance of Simon Stagg and possibly Mason Bridge too. My former boss. I appreciate your initiative and dedication. You have good instincts but…" Iris sighed, not sure how to put it without exposing herself. "Look, as an experienced reporter, you need to know which risks are worth taking. A reporter's life isn't always about interviewing and writing notes. Sometimes… you can literally get caught into crossfire. And Wells is a dangerous man."

"But—"

"Allegra. Look, I think you have a potential to be an amazing reporter. But you…" Iris took a breath. "Being a reporter isn't always about telling the truth, however hard it may be. It's about knowing which risks you can afford to take."

Allegra considered. "I guess that makes sense."

"Allegra, I promise I will look into it but you can't just jump in after any lead you find." Iris said, trying to give away as little as possible.

"You know something about Wells that I don't, boss?" Allegra asked.

Iris took a breath. "Look, Allegra, I don't want to lie to you but… the truth about Harrison Wells, it's… really, really complicated. And I'm not sure if people are ready to hear it. I do believe in you, you have great instincts and I think that you're gonna make a great reporter one day. That's why Dad asked me to take a chance on you, since he sees potential in you too. We believe in you. All I'm asking you is to believe in me, OK? Just trust me. When the time is right, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Allegra stared before nodding. "OK. If you say so. It's just that… we're journalists. It's our job to tell people the truth, not control it, even if it's tough to say, or hard as hell to hear. Just saying, boss. See you in the morning."

Allegra shrugged and left as Iris considered. Allegra seemed to have her heart in the right place but Iris felt bad that she had to lie to her to protect her, making her understand how hard it must have been for Barry _not_ to tell her who he was.

* * *

**_Ramsey's lab_ **

"Caitlin, I can explain myself." Ramsey said.

"About what?" Caitlin asked, glaring at her friend in disappointment.

"About purchasing the dark matter from Kord Industries." Ramsey said. "I hope you understand if there's any chance of saving more lives…"

"…then you'll take it, you've said it already." Caitlin said.

"I didn't want to go behind your back but you refused to help me." Ramsey said.

Barry entered, hanging up. "CCPD got back a DNA match on our meta. Mitch Romero. Do you recognize the name?"

"No." Ramsey shook his head, lying.

"He leads the biggest gunrunning operation in Central City." Barry explained.

"He must have been looking for the dark matter in the only place he thought he could find. His own stash." Caitlin realized.

Barry looked confused. "That doesn't make sense. Why rob yourself and then kill your own employees?" His phone then rang as he looked at the message. "Someone just broke into Mercury Labs."

"A facility like that would have undisclosed amounts of dark matter." Ramsey realized.

* * *

_**Mercury Labs** _

In the lab level, Romero injected himself with dark matter, black eyes and veins on his body, behind him a trail of dead guards and scientists before the Flash and Killer Frost sped in with Firestorm. The Flash attempted to restrain Romero with power-dampening cuffs but Romero threw the Flash away, sending him crashing against a power transformer.

Frost engaged Romero but he was too strong. Frost blinded him by freezing his face, while Firestorm blasted the ground in front of Romero but he staggered back and fell against the window. "No!"

They looked outside the window but saw that Romero was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Barry wondered.

* * *

**_Later, Ramsey's lab_ **

"Did you find anything helpful from the sample?" Barry asked.

"More than I ever imagined." Ramsey shrugged as he showed Barry and Caitlin the results. "Take a look at the pattern of these gene transcriptions. Romero's dark matter-infused cells are destroying his normal cells. He's now more monster than man."

"The more dark matter he drains, the stronger he gets." Caitlin realized.

"Wait, according to this, Romero's been dead for 24 hours." Barry read as it hit them. "That's why he can't die."

"He has already died." Caitlin said as pit of dread formed in their stomachs. "Thanks, Ramsey."

They were about to leave before Ramsey spoke up. "Barry. Caitlin. Wait." They stopped and turned to him. "If I could observe Romero's genes interacting with the dark matter, I might be able to find a way to counteract his condition."

Barry sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea, working with dark matter can be dangerous."

"Mr. Allen, I'm the top hematologic oncologist in the western hemisphere. There's a creature out there with a metastasized blood chemistry with the strength of ten men, and he's getting stronger by the minute. Please, let me help."

Barry and Caitlin looked at each other, not sure whether to trust him but right now, they were out of options.

* * *

_**Later, S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Ramsey was in the lab, examining the blood samples, intrigued. "What are you?" He then heard creaking as he looked around and heard snarling. He turned around and next thing he knew, Ramsey was pinned to a locker with Romero holding him by his throat. "Let me go." Ramsey choked. Much to his surprise, Romero let go as Ramsey stared. He backed away but Romero did too. Ramsey then raised his hand and realized that Ramsey was mimicking his moves until Barry entered and got on guard.

"Hey!" Romero turned to Barry, who had a vial of dark matter in his hand. "You want this?" Romero growled. "That's right. Come get it. Come on!" Barry ran off as Romero followed him. "Come and get it!" He tapped his comms. "Felicity! Gwen! Romero's heading to the Pipeline!" Barry entered the cell, waving the vial in front of Romero. "Come on!" As Romero rushed at Barry, he used his superspeed to dodge and get out before locking up the cell, trapping Romero in.

Frost and Ronnie rushed in and chuckled. "We missed all the fun."

"Next time we have to deal with an undead meta, be my guest." Barry drawled.

"Uh, Barry…" Ronnie started as they saw Romero banging on the glass as it cracked. Next thing they knew, Romero smashed the door, knocking them down.

" _I assume that metahuman cuffs are not going to work._ " Stein said.

"You think, professor?" Ronnie groaned, lighting up his flames as Romero injected himself with the dark matter and spasmed, as the energy surged through him.

"Dark matter fuels him." Caitlin realized. "Barry, get all the dark matter we have here, now."

"That's only gonna get him stronger." Barry protested.

"Cait, what are you doing?" Ronnie demanded.

"Just trust me!" Caitlin said. Barry sped off and returned, with Barry injecting Romero with as many vials of dark matter as he could. "Rage on this, Romero!"

Romero spasmed and exploded in goo, covering Barry, Caitlin and Ronnie.

"Ew!" Barry groaned.

" _I hope I will not need to shower after this too._ " Stein mused.

* * *

They treated Ramsey, who then put on his jacket. "Just bruises and concussion. You should be fine, Dr. Rosso." Gwen assured.

"Thank you. I must be off." Ramsey said, about to leave.

"Ramsey, hey." Barry stepped up. "I know we didn't see eye to eye today but thanks for your help. If you need something—"

Ramsey nodded. "Thanks, but I'm fine." He placed his hand on Barry's shoulder before leaving. "See you in the next life, Barry."

"So, now we've got walking zombies here?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, we've never told you about the time when Girder came back to life." Cisco remembered.

"Don't remind me." Felicity winced.

* * *

**_Later, Ramsey's lab_ **

Ramsey examined the samples of Romero's blood, turning on the recorder. "I have a new theory. I believe I have found an effective cure for the HLH. One that would eliminate the need for dark matter entirely. Analysis of Mitch Romero's blood reveals that when infused with healthy blood cells, it can create even stronger biological substance. This substance appears to heal any and all weaknesses in the human body, including the cells affected by HLH. It's time for human trials."

Ramsey opened a vial with Romero's blood as he absorbed it through his hand as his eyes turned pitch black.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"How far are you with the MAC?" Cisco asked as Harry kept on working on the special containment cell for metahumans they had built.

"It's one hell of a job." Harry said.

"Dad, you're overexerting yourself. You need to slow down—" Jesse tried.

"I need to!" Harry exploded as they stepped back. "Look… what happened today, proves that the Pipeline doesn't work. Not anymore. If we don't find a way to more effectively contain freaks like Romero, how long before they turn this place into a rubble?"

"Dad, we're just worried about you, OK?" Jesse said.

"Look…" Harry took a breath. "I need to finish this or I'm going to go crazy, OK?"

Cisco looked like he was about to say something before Jesse grabbed him. "Just leave him alone, OK?" She turned to Harry in worry. "We're just worried about you. Life isn't only about charts, equations or math. It's about having heart to let people in. Don't shut us out or you're going to end up as cold as the Wells from this Earth."

Harry considered as Cisco and Jesse left, looking sad. As Harry kept working on the device, lights flickered and he looked confused before going out and looking around. "Hello? Ramon! If this is a prank, then it's not funny." He looked into the shadows and saw red eyes and a vibrating shadow.

Harry barely had time to scream as the red-eyed ghost rushed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a little different from the actual episode, since, while Ramsey was a compelling villain, covering the full Bloodwork arc is not going to work, so the next chapter is going to have some differences.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Walking dead - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with Ramsey's rampage and the infected people, the Team Flash has to deal with a return of an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

_**Central City General** _

"Dr. Rosso. What brings you here so late?" One of the doctors asked upon encountering Ramsey.

Ramsey cleared his throat. "I'm meeting up with a colleague. I told him I'd be here half an hour ago, so… if you'll excuse me."

"Of course, it's good to see you." The doctor nodded.

Ramsey smiled before walking down the corridor and breaking into the labs, staggering on his feet and groaning before he opened the refrigerator and picked the bags of blood, draining them into his hands as his eyes turned black and black veins appeared on his body.

* * *

Later in the morning, the CCPD had already made the lab a crime scene. "Why would someone steal ten liters of blood?" Eddie wondered.

"No one saw anything on the security footage?" Barry questioned.

Patty shook her head. "No, there are no cameras in this hospital wing."

"Do you think this is meta-related?" Barry asked.

"You tell us." Eddie shrugged.

Barry looked around. "I don't know, meta-thieves usually make a way bigger mess." He knelt down and examined the broken lock. "The way this is sheared, a power saw could've done this. I don't know, maybe it was just some kids pulling a Halloween prank."

Joe relaxed and nodded. "Good, I thought we were dealing with some kind of a meta-vamp—"

"Don't say it." Barry interrupted. "The last thing we need is Blade coming into Central City."

"Let's just hope it's a normal criminal with a diseased mind." Patty said.

* * *

**_Central City_ **

Ramsey was in his lab as he injected himself. "Tests are conclusive. The peculiar black blood I absorbed from Mitch Romero temporarily cured the HLH cancer but it wasn't enough. I need more blood in order to create a permanent cure to save my life. Adding new cells to Romero's blood should be the key to rebuilding my cellular structure." He took a breath. "If this works, I could hold the cure not just for myself, but for all those suffering from HLH cancer." Suddenly, he groaned and panted out, screaming as some black ooze was covering his arm. "It's not working." He whispered. "I failed…"

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"HLH does seem like something Osborn would want to cure with Venom but after what happened with Eddie Brock, I doubt that another symbiote would help." Gwen said. "Look, disease like HLH…" She sighed. "Oscorp developed a bio-regenerative serum that could heal organic tissue, no matter the damage."

"You mean like Wolverine?" Cisco asked.

"Not as fast as him but close enough but we've never gotten to the human trials. After the incident with Venom, Oscorp was shut down but I still have notes how to create the serum." Gwen said. "Theoretically, the healthy cells could replicate and replace the unhealthy ones but like I said, we never tested it on humans."

"How did Oscorp develop something this advanced?" Barry questioned.

Gwen chuckled. "That's what I wondered too. Funny thing. They didn't develop it. They stole it. From what I saw from the Oscorp files that I got my hands on after the Venom incident, they developed it from remnants of some invasion last year."

Barry, Henry, Ronnie and Cisco looked at each other. "The Dominators."

"That's what they're called?" Gwen asked as they nodded.

"Do you think it can save Ramsey?" Henry asked.

"I think it could. But like I said, we've never done human trials with it." Gwen said.

"Do you have the serum?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah. I have one vial." Gwen said. "I actually wanted to run some tests on it here later."

"Ramsey may need it." Barry said before looking around. "Where's Harry? I mean, our Harry?"

"Uh, he locked himself up in his lab and not letting anyone in, as usual. Jesse was pissed and went out to cool off." Felicity said.

"Did you try to bypass the system and get him to open the door?" Gwen asked as everyone laughed.

"You don't know our Wells that well." Cisco drawled.

* * *

_**Later, Ramsey's lab** _

Ramsey heard the door knock as he opened it and smiled. "Barry."

"Can we talk?" Barry asked.

"Uh… now's really not a good time." Ramsey said, uncomfortable.

"I have something that I wanted to give you." Barry said. Ramsey blinked as he let Barry in. "S.T.A.R. Labs has been doing some research into regenerative formulas and we've developed a serum. We believe this could save your life." He showed Ramsey the vial as Ramsey stared in shock. "If you inject into your healthy cells, they should duplicate and eventually overtake your cells that are affected by HLH. But it's experimental. We haven't had time to test it properly."

"Is it dark matter based?" Ramsey asked.

"It's experimental. But… we believe it could cure you." Barry said.

Ramsey sighed, relieved. "I'd given up hope. Barry, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful but… why do this for me?"

"A friend of mine lost her mother to a disease too. There was a time she was afraid she'd inherit the same sickness." Barry said. "And I've talked to Caitlin. You're a brilliant doctor and she said that if you had enough time, you could cure HLH. I'm giving you that time. The world needs people like you to save those who can't save themselves. Test it. Verify what you believe it will do. If you decide to use it, do it quickly. We're not sure how long the serum will be viable."

Ramsey considered before nodding. "Thank you, Barry."

* * *

Later, Ramsey did test the serum on his blood samples but as he looked at the microscope, he snarled in frustration as he turned on his recorder. "Of course it's another failure! Why would I expect anything different from the universe?! My fate is sealed." He panted out, pacing down his lab. "Death wins again." Then he remembered. "Death. There is one key difference. Between the blood I stole and the blood from Romero's body. He was afraid for his life. His blood cells were flooded with epinephrine. Adrenaline. It's the bonding agent. Which means… in order to create the substance I need to live… I have to kill. But first… they have to be afraid."

Ramsey looked at the tableau with Hippocratic oath at the line "DO NO HARM". Well, if he wanted to live, he needed to do harm. Ramsey's eyes turned black.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Barry's phone rang as he answered the call. "Hey, Eddie."

"Barry, we've got numerous calls that a madman is attacking patients in Central City General. They're evacuating the place." Eddie said.

"We're on our way." Barry said.

* * *

**_Later, Central City General_ **

"What's going on, Eddie?" The Flash asked as he walked down the corridor with Eddie, Firestorm and Frost.

"Not sure. All the staff and patients are accounted for, save for this floor." Eddie said before they found a dead woman. "Damn it."

"That one's fresh. Whoever did this was just here." Frost said.

"Why would someone do this?" The Flash wondered.

"She's gone. Maybe I can figure out why." Frost said before they heard screams.

* * *

The Flash sped in and tackled the man who was draining one of the patients, with his arm covered in some blood-like substance as the man crashed against the wall and the Flash stared in shock. "Ramsey? What the hell are you doing?"

"Whatever it takes to stay alive." Ramsey said.

The Flash looked around at the dead doctors and patients, horrified to see that the kind-hearted doctor and Caitlin's friend was murdering them. "These people. You're the one that's killing." He glared at Ramsey in disbelief. "S.T.A.R. Labs gave you a cure, why didn't you take it?!"

"I did. But it didn't work. Turns out the disease in my human blood was too far gone." Ramsey growled. "But if I was to become something more than human, that's when I realized I could live forever, as long as I feed!"

"Ramsey, you're a doctor. You're supposed to be saving lives, not taking them!" The Flash shouted.

"I am saving lives, Flash. Mine. And right now, you are in my way." Ramsey raised his hand and the Flash barely dodged as one of the dead patients got up and tried to attack him.

* * *

Eddie, Frost and Firestorm were shocked to see the dead doctors, guards and patients open their eyes with pitch black eyes and get up, snarling like zombies, the scene looking like from a zombie horror movie now.

One of them grabbed Frost by her throat but Frost used her ice beam to knock her away.

Eddie aimed his gun. "Stay back. Don't make me hurt you."

"I think it's safe to say they won't listen." Ronnie said, as some of the reanimated people attacked him but Ronnie blasted them back with fireball.

* * *

The Flash sped around and threw lightning, knocking down the zombies before Ramsey held one of the doctors in chokehold.

"Ramsey, come on. Let him go. Please." The Flash pleaded.

"I can't. My blood brothers and sisters are much more than just the help. They're making me stronger." Ramsey said.

"You're using them—" The Flash tried to reason with him.

"To survive!" Ramsey sneered. The Flash turned around and saw Frost blasting away the reanimated doctors and patients as she, Eddie and Firestorm neared Ramsey, who smirked. "Hello, Cait. Ronnie. Playing the heroes now, are you?"

"The bad guy was taken, so yeah." Frost said.

"Ramsey Rosso, you are under arrest. Let her go." Eddie said.

The reanimated people got up as Firestorm and Frost blasted them away, with Frost creating an ice wall as a barricade.

"Please, help me." The doctor begged.

"I know what you're thinking. You're fast, Flash. But as a doctor, I know exactly where this man's carotid artery is. Even if I can't feed, you will never save him in time." Ramsey gloated.

"Ramsey. It doesn't have to be this way. Come on, man, we can help you." Ronnie pleaded.

"What you're doing… it's inhuman." Frost said.

"It was my humanity that was holding me back." Ramsey said hurtfully. "Preventing me from becoming the man Mum always knew I was destined to be. She always said I would do beautiful things for this world. And she was right. Because the man I was… _that_ was the disease! A frail human body with a shelf life. Rot. But I found a way to transcend all that. To defeat death itself."

"Everyone dies, Ramsey. Maybe the only thing that makes it bearable is to find some meaning in it." The Flash said, trying to reason with him.

Ramsey laughed. "Well, that means I'm making the greatest sacrifice of all. Don't you see? What I'm becoming, this is the cure. I am the answer, Flash, to the greatest mystery of all. Life… eternal."

"Please, Dr. Rosso—" The doctor begged but Ramsey tightened his grip.

"I saved you for last so that you would be the most afraid." Ramsey growled as the doctor paled.

"Ramsey, let him go!" Eddie ordered.

"You could've saved Mum but you didn't. And that's why I came here for you." Ramsey finished.

"Ramsey—" Ramsey ripped the doctor's carotid artery as he bled out profusely. "No!" The Flash exclaimed as Eddie held the doctor's wound.

"Get him!" Eddie ordered as Ramsey was jumping out of the window, while the Flash chased him. Eddie held the doctor's wound. "Hang on. I got you. Hang on."

The doctor tilted his head, light leaving his eyes as they looked solemn before they saw that the reanimated people were trying to claw through the ice barricade.

"What the hell are they doing?" Frost wondered.

"It looks like they're trying to follow Ramsey." Ronnie said.

The dead doctor suddenly woke up, snarling as Eddie backed away, yelping and aiming his gun.

"Wait." Ronnie raised his hand.

Eddie looked at them in disbelief. "We gotta help him some—"

"I don't think we can." Frost said before the doctor and the reanimated people suddenly dissolved into some black goo.

"Oh, my God…" Eddie whispered.

* * *

**_Central City_ **

"Cisco! Felicity! Guys!" The Flash called out, while chasing Ramsey, who was jumping from one rooftop to another with his stretched arms and legs. "Is the MAC ready?"

"Well, we've finished it but we haven't had time to test it yet!" Felicity said.

"After Mitch Romero we already know that the Pipeline is not gonna contain someone like Ramsey! Now's as good as time as any to test the MAC! Get ready!" The Flash said.

Ramsey jumped down in the middle of the road, about to attack more civilians, who scattered in panic. "I will not be denied!"

Ramsey grabbed an officer but the Flash saved the cop. "Run! Get out of here! Everyone run!" He turned to Ramsey. "It's over, Ramsey! I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else!"

Ramsey sighed in frustration. "For the last time, I am trying to save everyone! Don't you understand? You're not the hero here, I am!"

Ramsey suddenly turned into a giant Hulk-like monster but more zombie like as he knocked the Flash away. The Flash recovered and threw lightning, making Ramsey stagger back. The Flash circled around Ramsey, delivering a series of punches before hitting him hard in the chin, knocking Ramsey down. Ramsey recovered and slammed the Flash to a nearby car. Ramsey then stuck the Flash's hands to a car, forming a scythe in his hand.

"Any last words before your death?" Ramsey said as he was about to finish the Flash off.

"What would your mother think if she could see you right now?" The Flash said as Ramsey stilled. "She wanted you to help people. To save lives, not take them. What would she say, if she saw what you had become?"

Ramsey breathed out and hesitated and let the Flash go and that was the opening he needed to free himself and then he sped away before delivering a supersonic punch to Ramsey's face, knocking him down as he turned back to his human form. Before Ramsey could recover, the Flash sped him off…

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

…to S.T.A.R. Labs into the MAC as Felicity, Cisco and Gwen turned on the containment cell.

"No!" Ramsey shouted as he tried to get out but was blocked by the energy field and looked around. "She was wrong! I was born save the world!"

Felicity helped the Flash on his feet. "You OK?" The Flash nodded.

Ramsey smiled at the Flash. "I still can. Can you hear me, Flash? I was chosen to save the world and when I escape these chains, I will complete my destiny. And you will all accept my cure."

"Containment protocol's holding. It works." Cisco said.

"He's not getting out of that thing." Gwen sighed in relief.

"We did it." Felicity laughed.

"It's over." The Flash said, hugging Felicity tightly.

* * *

"Lyla says Ramsey is officially in A.R.G.U.S. custody." Cisco said.

"Joe called me. He's with Patty in the hospital. Ramsey's infection doesn't seem to have any permanent, long-lasting effects." Eddie said.

"So… does that mean everyone's gonna be OK?" Iris asked.

"Everyone except Ramsey." Caitlin said. "His condition is…" She sighed.

"There's no way to help him?" Ronnie asked as Caitlin shook her head, sad about how her friend had fallen.

"I'm not sure about Osborn either." Caitlin said.

"Hey, can you guys help me get my Dad out of the lab? He's not listening to me and he's been locked in for the past few days. I'm worried." Jesse said.

"I'll deal with him." Cisco said.

* * *

Cisco knocked on the door of Harry's workshop. "Come in."

Cisco entered as Harry was working on some device. "Look, man, Jesse's worried about you. Look, I get that you want to help us but you gotta loosen up. Live a little, you know? So… how about you get out and hang out with us again?"

Harry neared the door and closed it and turned around. Cisco looked into his eyes and paled, recognizing the familiar stare that came out of Harry's eyes. "You're not Harry."

'Harry' cracked his neck and smirked, speaking with his tone lower. "Hello, Cisco."

Cisco recognized the way 'Harry' said Cisco's name in lower voice as the realization hit Cisco like a truck. Next thing he knew, 'Harry' pinned him to the worktable, grabbing him by his throat and choking him.

"Thawne." Cisco realized, choking out.

"That's right." Thawne smirked, raising his hand as Cisco got a familiar Déjà vu. "Now, where were we?" Cisco paled, thinking this was it. "Goodbye."

Thawne plunged his hand into Cisco as Cisco closed his eyes, but much to the surprise of both of them, with puzzled looks, they realized that Thawne only tapped Cisco's chest. Thawne tried to plunge his hand into Cisco's chest again but again with the same result.

The realization hit Cisco as he smirked. "You're in Harry's body. No powers."

Cisco freed himself from Thawne's grip and headbutted him, staggering him back. Cisco tackled Thawne to the ground, landing two hits into his face. Thawne dodged the third punch as Cisco hit the floor and groaned in pain, hurting his fist and clutching his hand.

Thawne punched Cisco in the face, knocking him down. Cisco got up and tried to recover but Thawne tackled Cisco as they both fell over the worktable, throwing down some equipment in the process. Thawne tried to get up but Cisco kicked him in the face as Thawne crashed against some boxes. Thawne got up as Cisco attempted to punch him but Thawne slammed him against a shelf of tools as it collapsed.

"I don't need my powers to kill you." Thawne gloated. He grabbed Cisco and pinned him to the worktable again, grabbing Cisco by his throat and choking him.

Suddenly, Lisa hit him in the head from behind with a wrench, knocking him out as Thawne fell down.

"Dad?" Jesse stared in shock.

Lisa helped Cisco get up, looking at her boyfriend in worry. "Cisco, are you OK?"

"What's going on? Why did Harry attack you?" Gwen asked as she, Barry, Felicity and the rest entered Harry's workshop.

Cisco panted out, looking at the unconscious Thawne. "That's not Harry."

Well, they had an all new problem on their hands now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had Ramsey defeated much earlier than before the episode preceding the Flash portion of COIE, where they actually defeated him since while he was a good villain actually in the first half of Season 6, him roaming around for too long just doesn't work for this story and I wanted to get to the more interesting part that was the key plotline of this story, which you can guess what is going to be, so I mixed 6x04 and 6x08. Since Barry had not been infected by Ramsey and didn't have a link to Ramsey, I had to improvise a little, hope it works.
> 
> One thing that ticked me off in 6x04. In the episode, there was one part that I didn't involve, since in the context of the story it would not make sense but it seriously pissed me off. Barry and Cisco broke into the McCollough Industries to steal the serum with Nash Wells in order to help Ramsey but while Barry and Nash were too busy taking care of the guards, Cisco took the serum and kept it to himself and hid it and lied to Barry and Nash that the serum had disappeared because he wanted to use it to save Barry somehow later in the Crisis, rather than Ramsey, who was dying at the moment.
> 
> To be fair, they did not know at that point yet that Ramsey had been going off the deep end as well or that the serum would not work on Ramsey but the fact that Cisco would choose Barry's life over a life of a dying man (who they did not know at that time that he was on a road to villainy and had killed some people) because he didn't want to lose his best friend felt a bit selfish. To an extent I can see Cisco's side but it reminds me too much of Felicity trying to coerce Ray into saving Oliver, who was fighting Ra's, while Ray was programming his nanobots to cure the people infected by the Alpha/Omega virus or Iris thinking that Barry should have stayed with her, while the Speed Force was tearing the world apart.
> 
> Fun fact, I found the fight between Cisco and powerless Thawne a bit hilarious, mainly because the scene with Thawne's classic "plunging hand into chest" not working reminded me of the scene in The Avengers, where Loki tried to mind-control Tony but couldn't because of the arc reactor in Tony's chest and Thawne screaming after Cecile tased him was equally hilarious but in here Lisa knocking Thawne out felt more appropriate.
> 
> Well, Team Flash has an all new problem on their hands now.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Return of the Reverse-Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and his friends attempt to find a way to expel Thawne from Harry's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Marvel Comics or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.

Thawne was locked up in the Pipeline, as Barry, Cisco and Jesse were facing him.

"Somehow, he's taken over Harry's body." Cisco explained.

Thawne smirked, waving his hand at them. "Hi, Flash."

"Thawne. What do you want?" Barry said.

"What do I always want?" Thawne leaned back towards the wall before meeting Barry's eyes. "To kill you." They could see the sadism in Thawne's eyes as Barry got a flashback from the first time they locked Thawne up, also when he had the appearance of Earth-1 Harrison Wells. "And I'm done being patient." He leaned onto the glass, smirking. "I can't wait to slit your throat. When I do, when I get out, believe me, I will get out." He turned to Cisco and then Barry. "I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to kill your family and then I'm going to kill your friends. I'm gonna kill all your friends, starting with your old pal Harry."

"No." Barry shook his head.

"No?" Thawne said mockingly.

"Whatever you've done to him, we're gonna stop you." Barry vowed.

Thawne neared inches away from the glass. "I'm coming. I'm coming for you. Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill them and then I'm going to kill your father. I always win, Flash."

* * *

"That's… creepy." Jesse said, observing the footage as the man in the body of her father acted nothing like Harry.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're telling me that he's your great-great-great-great-grandson or whatever from the future that hates Barry…" Gwen turned to Eddie. "…and he came here from the future, since he was destined to become Barry's archnemesis and he killed Barry's mother and then the real Harrison Wells and stole his appearance and then he created the accident that gave Barry his powers, blowing up the particle accelerator and creating the metas too and then he needed Barry's speed to get back home too but you locked him up, once you found out the truth."

"Pretty much." Felicity shrugged.

"Wow. Pete told me his friends have complicated lives but… wow." Gwen said.

"This is Central City." Henry said.

"How did he even manage to take control of Harry's body?" Barry asked as he entered with Cisco. "I thought he was dead. Venom killed him and Norman Osborn."

"Guys, I'm looking at the footage from A.R.G.U.S. Look." Felicity said. "That's the footage from Thawne's cell." They observed and saw Venom disguised as a guard enter Thawne's cell and then there were red lightning sparks as water in the dispenser floated before the footage buzzed.

"What was that?" Lisa demanded.

"Negative tachyons." Stein realized.

"Thawne used tachyons to boost his speed and be faster than me." Barry said. "Check the footage of wherever Harry was."

On the footage was Harry in his workshop before the screen buzzed and then they saw a shadow with red eyes pass by before the footage turned off.

"Is it just me…" Cisco trailed off.

"…or did Thawne just become a Voldemort?" Felicity realized.

"That's how he took over Dad's body." Jesse said.

"Yeah. I did a brain scan on Harry's body." Caitlin showed them Harry's brainwaves on the screen. "At first glance, his brainwaves seem totally normal. No anomalies or inconsistencies. But when you look at them in 3D…"

The simulation shifted as they stared.

"Two types of brainwaves intricately tangled together." Henry said.

"One of them is my Dad." Jesse said.

"The other one is definitely Thawne." Felicity said.

"Uh, guys, we've got a problem." Gwen turned to the footage as Thawne managed to override the controls in the cell and open it.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He doesn't have his powers, so he can't time-travel." Caitlin said.

"Yes, he can." Barry said as they all remembered.

"Oh, no." Felicity paled.

* * *

Thawne was in the lower levels, programming the Time Sphere before Barry sped in and pinned Thawne to the wall, glaring.

Thawne laughed. "Oh, look at us, Flash. Two peas in a pod. Just two speedsters frustrated by the limits of their speed."

"I'm _nothing_ like you." Barry sneered.

"No. I'm the one who's gonna get his speed back." Thawne smirked. "When I do, when I gain control of this body, when I reconnect to my Speed Force… there's nothing you can do to stop me. Just like there was nothing you could do to save your mother." Barry glared, vibrating his hand as Thawne chuckled. "Do it. Do it."

Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco and Jesse entered, seeing the scene. "Barry! Don't!"

Cisco pulled out his rifle and shot a dart into Thawne's neck as he passed out.

* * *

Thawne was restrained to a gurney as Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Stein, Felicity, Jesse and Gwen were preparing the machines.

"Thawne built the particle accelerator, we should've known he'd override the controls to his cell somehow." Cisco muttered.

"Thawne always has a backup plan." Caitlin said.

"I checked the footage. Thawne only went into the storage, nowhere else." Felicity said.

"How's Harry doing?" Barry asked.

"Better, now that you're not trying to kill my Dad." Jesse said, glaring as Barry winced.

"I'm sorry." Barry said. "I let my emotions get the better of me—"

"Barry, my Dad needs help. Not maiming." Jesse said.

"How are we going to get Thawne out of Wells's body? Exorcism?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe we should call Constantine, this is in his wheelhouse." Felicity said.

"No, what we think of as Thawne is actually just a series of negative tachyons inside Harry's body." Cisco said.

"So we need to find a way to hit Harry with positive tachyons to expel Thawne's negative ones out of Harry." Felicity realized.

"Exactly." Cisco nodded as he and Ronnie and Stein were preparing the rods.

"Positive tachyon device. This should help with it." Stein said.

Cecile then entered. "I came here as soon as I could. Barry told me everything, what can I do?"

"Cecile, you're going to be our Thawne detector." Barry said. "We need you to psychically monitor Harry and tell us when he's free of Thawne's influence. You think—"

"After what Thawne did to us all? Hell yeah." Cecile said gleefully.

"It's time for exorcism." Cisco turned on the positive tachyon device, irradiating Harry, who spasmed and screamed.

* * *

_Harry had put little Jesse to bed. "Goodnight, sweetie."_

_"Goodnight, Dad." Jesse said as Harry left the bedroom._

_Harry went out to see his wife Tess as Jesse smiled. Next thing she knew, she heard gunshots and her Dad shouting. "No!"_

_"Daddy!" Jesse exclaimed._

* * *

_"I plumbed into your memories, Wells." Thawne gloated as he and Harry were in S.T.A.R. Labs. "I plumbed into your depths. It's awful, it's dark, it's negative, isn't it?"_

_"Daddy!" Jesse cried out._

_"The burglar that entered your home… murdered your wife… I wonder why… what did you do to him?" Thawne gloated._

_"It's not my fault…" Harry whispered, falling on his knees and sobbing. "It's not my fault…"_

* * *

"Dad!" Jesse cried out as Harry spasmed, while Cecile bent forward, clutching her head.

"That doesn't make any sense. The PTDs are on full power." Felicity said.

"But Thawne's negative tachyons are intensifying." Cisco said.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Caitlin demanded.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes glowed red as he got up but Ronnie put the power-dampening cuffs on him. Thawne smirked, amused as his eyes turned normal. "These won't hold me."

Henry hit Harry from behind with a wrench, knocking him out.

"What the hell was that?" Lisa demanded.

"Thawne just connected to his Speed Force." Cisco said.

"If that happens again…" Ronnie trailed off.

"…we're going to lose my Dad forever." Jesse realized.

"And the Reverse-Flash lives again." Barry paled.

"I don't understand, why didn't your machine work?" Henry questioned.

"Thawne's tachyons are proliferating at a rate that exceeds the PTD's capabilities." Cisco said.

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the second. It's only a matter of time before he takes over Harry's body." Felicity said.

"And what happens then? My Dad is gonna die?" Jesse demanded.

"He's going to be in a living hell. Trapped within Thawne's psyche forever." Ronnie said.

"We gotta find a way to get into his mind. There is a way, right?" Jesse asked.

"The cerebral inhibitor we used on DeVoe. We can retrofit it to enter Harry's mind." Cisco said.

"I'm going with you." Jesse said.

"Jesse, no." Barry shook his head. "Thawne's dangerous. And he's getting stronger by the minute, if—"

"Barry! I'm not going to sit by and do nothing, when you are saving my Dad!" Jesse snapped.

Barry sighed before turning to Cecile and Cisco. "Get ready."

* * *

They were inside a corridor as they looked around.

"This is my childhood home." Jesse said as she saw Harry in the corner, curled to a ball and nearing him. "Dad."

"It's not my fault… it's not my fault…" Harry whispered.

"You're too late, Flash." They turned to face Thawne and glaring as Thawne smirked, wearing his Reverse-Flash suit. "Harry is mine."

"Not yet he isn't." Barry said.

Cisco and Jesse neared Harry. "Hey."

"Dad." Jesse said. "It's OK. We're here."

"You want Harry, you're going to have to go through me." Barry stepped up in front of Thawne.

Thawne laughed. "Aren't you a glutton for punishment? Always there to bear witness to the death of someone you're trying to desperately save."

"You're not going to win this time." Barry sneered.

"I think I am. Look at him." Thawne turned to Harry.

"Dad, whatever's happening to you, you need to fight back, you need to face it." Jesse said.

"He's weak. He's pathetic. He's limited by his own emotions. Just like you." Thawne gloated.

"Harry, he wants you to stay here. The more you suffer, the stronger he gets." Cisco pleaded.

They heard a female scream as Jesse recognized the voice. "Mom?"

"Tess… it's not my fault…" Harry said.

"My Mom was murdered, when I was little…" Jesse said. "Dad shut me out for a time after that…"

Thawne paced and gestured, smirking. "In a few short moments I'm going to bust through Cisco's tachyon field and then…" He laughed maniacally and turned to Barry. "…then the fun's really going to begin. All fueled by poor Harry's grief for his precious wife. You know a few things about grief for someone you love, do you, Barry?"

Barry clenched his fists and glared, seething.

* * *

In real time, Harry's eyes glowed red.

"Oh, no…" Caitlin paled.

"Barry, come on…" Felicity begged, biting her fingernails.

* * *

"You could've saved your mother… but you didn't. I gave you a chance but you sat by and did nothing!" Thawne taunted Barry.

"Dad, listen to me." Jesse shook Harry. "You need to face—"

"I can't!" Harry exploded.

"Harry, if you don't go downstairs, we're all gonna die here!" Cisco pleaded.

"I can't go downstairs!" Harry shouted.

"Always too late to save those you love. You couldn't stop me from killing your mother. You couldn't stop me from killing Cisco the first time. You can't stop me now." Thawne taunted.

Barry's hand vibrated before calming down. "Every day… I wish I could've been fast enough to beat you. But I'm done letting you have power over me." Thawne stared as Barry smiled.

"Dad… you're not the only one, who lost Mom. I was hurt too. But I didn't run from it. I faced that grief. You can't heal from that pain, if you don't face it." Jesse said.

"You think that we're limited by our emotions." Barry said. "But you're wrong. They make us stronger and we can use them to overcome anything. Including you. That's your greatest flaw, Thawne. Metas are the ones with limits. Not people. Not me. Not Harry."

"Dad… you have to face that memory. You have to go downstairs." Jesse pleaded.

"We're here for you." Cisco said.

Harry took a breath and got up, walking downstairs. Thawne was about to follow but Barry stepped up. "You're not getting past me."

Harry walked downstairs…

* * *

…and saw his wife Tess held in gunpoint by a man who was angry.

"You think we're gonna let you blow up the entire city?" The man demanded.

"Harrison—" Tess sobbed.

"Shut up!" The man shouted.

Harry raised his hands. "Alright. Let's just talk about this."

"You're gonna call your men in S.T.A.R. Labs and shut down the building of the particle accelerator. Right now! We're not gonna let you send us into kingdom come!" The man said as Harry nodded.

"OK. OK." Harry gestured. "Just… let me grab my phone. Alright? Don't hurt them."

"Dad?" Jesse asked, walking downstairs as the man aimed his gun at Jesse.

"No!" Tess grabbed the man's gun as he hit the stair railing and Jesse screamed, ducking and taking cover.

Quickly acting, Harry reached for his gun in the drawer and fired as the man fell down but as he hit the floor, he pulled the trigger, shooting Tess.

"Mom!" Jesse exclaimed.

Harry got up and stared, not believing what he had done. "No…"

* * *

Harry went upstairs, devasted and in tears. "It was my fault. I killed her. It was my fault."

Suddenly, Thawne spasmed, red lightning surging through him as Barry smirked. "Harry has taken control of his pain. You can't feed off of him anymore."

"No!" Thawne shouted.

"It's over, Thawne." Barry said.

"No! No! Noooo!" Thawne dissipated into red particles and vanished in red lightning.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry, Cisco and Jesse came to, while red lightning was pulsing from Harry's body as he screamed in agony.

"Get down! Everyone down!" Barry ordered as they all took cover, while the lightning blasted into the sky before Harry stopped screaming as the lightning disappeared and Harry gasped, relaxing.

"Dad." Jesse freed Harry from his restraints as he came to.

"Jesse…" Harry whispered.

"It's OK, Dad. It's over." Jesse hugged him tightly, in tears. "I'm here."

"It was my fault. I'm so sorry, Jesse…" Harry sobbed.

* * *

"According to the satellite scan, there are no traces of Thawne's negative tachyons in any organic matter on the planet." Felicity said as they were in the Cortex.

"I checked Harry twice and I even asked Jean Grey and Constantine for psychic help. No traces of Thawne in Harry's body. No negative tachyons." Caitlin said.

"Harry's brainwaves are Thawne-free." Barry said.

"That's good, right?" Gwen asked.

Cisco laughed. "I'm guessing this means that S.T.A.R. Labs has officially and successfully completed its very first exorcism and we didn't even need Constantine."

"Thawne's gone for now." Stein said.

"His negative tachyons may have dissipated but they're not destroyed." Cisco said.

"So that means that Thawne's not dead?" Lisa asked.

"Just formless." Barry nodded.

"He's probably out there looking for a new body like a red-eyed pissed off Voldemort." Cisco said, pale.

"He comes back, we'll be ready." Barry said.

* * *

Harry was in the workshop, wiping his face as Jesse held him by his shoulder. "Dad… it's OK."

"What happened to your mother… it was my fault." Harry took a breath. "And… I guess the reason I had been so distant towards you was because I didn't want to face that guilt. I made a bad call and it cost Tess her life."

"You blamed yourself. And you thought that keeping me too close would make you blame yourself more." Jesse said. She sighed, understanding. "I think you did what you could. I don't blame you. You need to forgive yourself and let go of that pain."

"I'm trying…" Harry sighed. "But it's not easy."

"It's the hardest thing in your entire life. I blamed myself for Zoom getting to you too but I don't anymore. You can too." Jesse said as the father and daughter hugged each other.

* * *

The red lightning ended in vast space as it entered a lifeless human body resembling Harrison Wells, as he smirked.

"That hurt." Thawne said as he got up, facing the giant purple alien.

"You should be grateful that I helped you channel your tachyons and put them into the body I built you. You told me what you know of these heroes. Now you're going to help me. The time has come." The alien said, putting on his armor and a golden gauntlet.

"As you wish." Thawne said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a different spin on 6x15 and the exorcism, considering that it was Harry and not Nash and I got inspired by Rene's flashbacks from Arrow 5x13 too.
> 
> And I think it's obvious where Thawne ended. Well, things are surely getting interesting, are they?
> 
> The next story is finally going to be the MCU/Arrowverse version of Infinity War/Endgame but I need to plan it first and focus on other stories too.
> 
> See you in the next story and once again, thank you to Aragorn II Elessar for his permission to let me continue his "The Devil and the Hood" series.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
